Finding Another Way
by ThisIsMe94
Summary: Trapped. One word to describe Kurt Hummel in this situation. He feels like there is no where to run or no one to turn to. But when an unexpected person pops into his life, finding another way may seem possible.


Hello!Thanks for reading this. And before you start yelling, don't worry ;) Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared out the window of his Dalton Academy dorm room one Friday evening in November. The sun was setting and the boys were either heading home or walking back to their dorms for the night. It was sixty-five degrees outside so everyone either had their blazer over their shoulder or had neglected to put it on at all. Everyone was smiling in anticipation of the weekend.<p>

Not Kurt, though.

He just sat on his bed, looking out the window…waiting. Waiting for _him_ to come. He had to. He had no other choice. Kurt had to wait for _him_ or there would be consequences. He was growing tired because he had been staring for at least two hours after his final class of the day let out. He was becoming anxious. Couldn't this visit just be over with?

Just then, a brown truck pulled into the Dalton entrance. Kurt's heart stopped. _He_ was here. The truck pulled into an empty parking space and the boy got out. Kurt jumped from his bed a walked to the door. He looked down at the doorknob and just stared at it. He could lock it. He really could…he wouldn't have to face _him _or deal with any of his issues. Kurt didn't want to. _'No…I…I can't. I don't want to make a scene.'_ He said to himself.

He backed away from the door and sat back on his bed, looking down. _He_ would be gone in a day. _He _would stay the night, then pack up and leave. Kurt could do this.

The door suddenly opened, and Kurt jumped. He was scared, but forced himself to overcome it.

"Hi…D-Dave."

* * *

><p><em>September 23rd<em>

_Two Months Ago_

_Kurt walked out of the hospital entrance with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe this. Why did this have to happen? He couldn't see straight. He needed Dave right now. He just needed someone to hold him and tell him it's alright. _

_Kurt walked to the brown truck that was waiting for him a few feet away. Dave climbed out of the vehicle and Kurt threw his arms around him. He began to sob into his shoulder. Dave simply rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. _

"_Why…why did…t-this have to h-happen?" Kurt kept saying._

"_I don't know Kurt. I wish I could tell you." Dave said, still rubbing his back._

"_I have no one now. My f-father was the only thing I h-had left."_

"_That's not true Kurt. You have me."_

"_Yes, b-but you aren't family. I need my father Dave." Kurt sobs grew louder._

"_Shh…Kurt. People will hear you." Dave whispered._

"_I don't care anymore." Kurt paused. Since his father had passed, he had no one left, nowhere to go. He felt alone in this world now. The only close family member that lived near him was his grandmother, but she lived all the way in Westerville. How was Kurt supposed to tell Dave that he was leaving tomorrow to live there? Everything was happening so fast and Kurt didn't think he could stand up straight anymore. _

_He decided to just be blunt about it. "I have to leave here Dave."_

"_What? You mean the hospital? I'll take you home, no worries." Dave smiled._

"_No, I mean…leave Lima."_

_Dave was confused. "I don't understand Kurt."_

"_I have no one here. I can't live here by myself."_

"_You can't leave though…just…come live with me." Dave offered._

_Kurt looked up. "I can't live with you Dave."_

"_Yes you can. My parents won't care."_

"_Uh…Dave I'm not exactly the most 'manly man' out there. And you haven't even told your parents about us or the fact that you're gay."_

_Dave looked away from Kurt. "They still won't care."_

"_I can't stay here Dave. I have to go live in Westerville. Where my grandmother lives. Because it's…it's the law. And my father's will." Kurt wiped a few tears from his eyes and stared at the ground. _

_Dave was becoming annoyed. "You can't just leave here. What about me?"_

_Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He glared at Dave. "My father just passed away and you have the nerve to tell me that? To think about yourself here? What about you? What about me, Dave? What about what's just happened in my life? Do you love me or don't you?" More tears began to fall from Kurt's eyes. "You are being so selfish right now. Can you at least show me a little sympathy? Just once?"_

_Dave's voice grew louder. "You can't leave me Kurt." His voice was hard and unsympathetic and it scared Kurt. _

"_I am David. I have to." _

"_No you're not!" Dave screamed. Just then he slapped Kurt, right across the face, catching the boy off-guard. Dave hadn't hit him since last week, and Kurt thought that they were making actual progress. He didn't do anything wrong, but Dave always found something. Something to hit, slap or yell at him for. _

_Dave grabbed Kurt's shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes. Kurt hissed in pain from Dave's tight grip._

"_You are not leaving me, you understand?" Dave said in a cold voice._

"_But…but I have too. My grandmother is already coming to get me." Kurt was terrified. Dave let go of Kurt's shoulders and walked away from him. He screamed and kicked a stray can._

"_You promised me that…that you wouldn't leave me. No matter how bad things got. You're breaking your promise!" Dave yelled. _

_Kurt was sobbing again. "I'm sorry! I can't…I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry isn't good enough."_

_There was a long pause in which someone couldn't have cut the tension between them with a knife. Kurt didn't know what to do. He felt so helpless and the one person that he wanted to comfort him didn't care._

"_We're going to make this work…okay." Kurt said, taking a deep breath. "You can see me on the weekends. I'll come down here or you'll come up there. Just…just don't be upset. Please." _

_Dave turned around and looked at Kurt in the eye. "Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

"_Don't make any plans the same time I see you."_

"_Okay."_

_Dave didn't say a word to Kurt as he got in his truck and drove away. Kurt watched him leave, tears streaming freely down his face._

* * *

><p>You didn't text me when you got out of class today." Dave said.<p>

"You know what time I get out class. I thought I didn't need to text you."

"Well, what if you got out of class earlier? Then I could come up here early and spend more time with you besides a freakin' day."

Kurt looked away. "Well it took you two hours to get here. It usually takes you an hour. I didn't ask you about that."

Dave stepped closer. "It sounds like you are now."

Kurt was silent. He didn't want to fight anymore. He was tired and he knew that if he argued with Dave he would get slapped…or worse.

Kurt wanted to get this visit over with. "So what do you want to do?" He asked softly.

Dave sat down on Kurt's bed and stroked his cheek. He had a gleam in his eye that Kurt didn't like. "Well…I haven't seen you in a week and I was hoping…"

"Dave, no. I'm tired and I was-"

"Come on." Dave wined, "We haven't done it since last week."

"It? It's called making love David." Kurt was beginning to get irritated.

"Whatever. But I want to."

"But I don't. I've had a long day and-"

Kurt was interrupted again by Dave's lips. His hands were on Kurt's face, pulling him closer. Kurt tried to move his face away from Dave's, but Dave held a tight grip.

Kurt used all his strength to push Dave off of him. "Stop!" He shouted the word loudly, and almost instantly wished he hadn't.

Dave just looked at him. His face was turning red, and veins were popping out of his neck.

Kurt knew what was coming.

Dave's hand came in contact with Kurt's cheek. Hard. "Don't tell me to stop." Dave said in a stern voice. Kurt put his hand on his cheek and looked up at Dave. His eyes were full of horrifying anger, and Kurt filled to the brim with fear.

"Get on your knees, now."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter One. Thanks for reading. I'll post chapter 2 as soon as I can :)<p> 


End file.
